


Зоопарк

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Гарри был настолько погружен в работу, что едва заметил исчезновение Люциуса.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	Зоопарк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

Гарри раскрыл бы дело гораздо раньше, если бы вспомнил, что не видел Люциуса уже больше недели. Впрочем, ничего удивительного в его отсутствии не было. Люциус пропадал надолго и раньше: уезжал на какое-то время из страны, чтобы погостить у многочисленной родни, вел дела в Азии и Америке. Но всегда заранее предупреждал об отсутствии. Правда, в последнюю встречу они здорово поругались. Разумеется, из-за Уизли — более половины их ссор происходили из-за Уизли. Гарри каждый раз обещал себе, что это — в последний раз. Если Люциус до сих пор не смог понять, что для него значат Артур, Молли, Рон и все остальные, значит, не поймет его никогда. Незачем продолжать такие отношения! И каждый раз после письма, извинений и жарких примирений Гарри забывал о данном себе обещании.

На этот раз не было ни писем, ни подарков, ни неожиданных появлений Люциуса на пороге Аврората. Гарри же настолько завалило работой, что он и думать о любовнике забыл.

Все началось с того, что стали пропадать люди. В основном обеспеченные маги, но, благодаря связям в Скотланд-Ярде, выяснилось, что несколько богатых магглов также исчезли при подозрительных обстоятельствах, а их дома обчистили.

Гарри дневал и ночевал на работе, засыпал за рабочим столом, бегал по магическим и маггловским трущобам, допрашивал свидетелей — и результат не заставил себя ждать. Сначала он узнал имя: Трэверс. Один из бывших и чудом оставшихся на свободе Пожирателей смерти, который долгое время удачно скрывался от Аврората. На его поимку были брошены дополнительные силы, и через пару дней их действия возымели результат. Благодаря сети осведомителей Трэверса взяли при попытке сбыть краденое.

Первый тревожный звоночек прозвенел, когда Гарри увидел, что именно Трэверс пытался продать. Это была полная шкатулка драгоценностей, на которых обнаружилось очень знакомое клеймо в виде буквы «М». И забил уже настоящий колокол, когда на предложение Рона вызвать Люциуса Малфоя, чтобы тот рассказал о прошлых делишках арестованного, Трэверс расхохотался едва ли не до слез:

— Зовите-зовите! Давайте! Он расскажет!

Больше из него не удалось вытянуть ни слова, и Гарри, собрав отряд, аппарировал в Малфой-мэнор.

У Люциуса Гарри давно не был. Они предпочитали встречаться либо в особняке Блэков, либо где-нибудь на стороне. Казалось, после войны Люциус свой дом невзлюбил: при каждом удобном случае пытался остаться у Гарри. Нарцисса давно уехала на континент, Драко тоже жил отдельно. Так что кроме Люциуса и, возможно, домовых эльфов, в Малфой-мэноре никого не должно было быть. 

Гарри и его отряд аппарировали на дорожку перед входом в поместье. Ворота оказались распахнуты. Гарри вытащил палочку и двинулся к темневшему в глубине парка дому. 

Кругом раздавалось птичье пение, крики животных, вой. В кустах кто-то шуршал и рычал. Белые павлины — гордость Люциуса — расселись по высоким кленам и громко кричали, заглушая голоса других животных. 

Странно, Люциус не говорил, что устроил в поместье зоопарк. Ему что, было настолько скучно и одиноко?

На дорожку выпрыгнула огромная пантера и тут же исчезла в ближайших кустах. 

— Кого твой Малфой тут развел? — Рон с испугом уставился на раскачивавшиеся ветви.

Дело становилось опасным. Люциус уже должен был узнать о вторжении и явиться лично, но он всё не показывался. Когда отряд дошел до дома, нехорошие предчувствия Гарри только усилились.

Дверь была распахнута. Подставка для зонтов и старинные парные вазы валялись на полу, загаженном экскрементами животных. На перилах парадной лестницы сидел попугай, на люстре раскачивалась и верещала мартышка.

— Какого хрена тут творится? — пробормотал Рон. 

Гарри представить себе боялся, что могло произойти.

— Надо найти Люциуса, — сказал он. — Рассредоточимся. Будьте осторожнее!

Людей Гарри взял немного, поэтому, оставив им осмотр дома, отправился в сад. 

В ближайшей беседке петух орал на зебру; чуть в отдалении, параллельно дорожке, бежала пара волков. На огромном дубе висел ленивец, на которого плотоядно косился, но почему-то не нападал гепард. 

Гарри спустился к пруду и замер. На берегу, в окружении белых перьев лежал огромный крокодил-альбинос и, пуская крупные слезы, жевал черный шелковый шарф. Гарри узнал этот шарф сразу — сам подарил его Люциусу на прошлое Рождество. 

— Сожрал?! Ах ты... — Гарри наставил на крокодила палочку и лишь в последний момент изменил свое решение: — Фините Инкантатем!

Через мгновение перед ним лежал измученный и слегка отощавший Люциус. Тот уткнулся в шею Гарри мокрым лицом и прошептал:

— Думал, с ума сойду.

— Прости, что так долго, — пробормотал Гарри, обнимая его.

От мысли, что он был в шаге от убийства Люциуса, Гарри содрогнулся.

В течение часа бригада из Мунго вернула всем заколдованным истинный облик. Большинство забрали в госпиталь, чтобы те вспомнили, что они вовсе не животные, а люди. С магглами же начал работать специальный отдел. Парк Малфой-мэнора опустел — в нем остались лишь павлины, которые после Фините потеряли белоснежный цвет.

Трэверс оказался хитрым, хотя и несколько сумасшедшим малым. Прозябая последние годы в нищете, без палочки и под угрозой быть пойманным аврорами, он решил рискнуть. Заметил в Лютном несколько рассеянного и расстроенного Люциуса, напал на него, отобрал палочку и переместился с ним при помощи порт-ключа в Малфой-мэнор. 

Убить Малфоя он не решился, запереть — опасался, поэтому превратил в первое, что пришло в голову — крокодила, и бросил в пруд. Тут Трэверса осенило: можно превращать состоятельных граждан в животных и грабить их. Превращение же не убийство? Так что если и поймают, много не дадут, а если зверушки сожрут друг друга, так он и не виноват. И развлечься можно.

— Всегда мечтал о собственном зоопарке, — хихикал Трэверс на допросе. — А все эти богачи — те еще животные, я просто вернул им истинный облик. Еще скажи, что Малфой — не крокодил?

— Не крокодил, — буркнул Гарри про себя. — Песец он, самый настоящий.

И пока Гарри работал, этот песец валялся в его доме на диване и пил успокаивающий нервы огневиски. Целители упоминали, что некоторые черты животного могут передаться человеку, но Гарри пока ничего подозрительного не замечал. Он был уверен, что успеет среагировать, если Люциус решит его сожрать, а против страстных укусов и внезапно проснувшейся любви Люциуса к многочасовым ваннам Гарри ничего не имел.


End file.
